This invention relates to an electrochromic display element, more particularly to an electrochromic display element which is free from occurrence of short-circuit between electrodes, closely contacted with the electrochromic layer, rapid in color forming and extinguishing response and without lowering in display function during usage over a long term.
In the prior art, in an electrochromic display element employing a transition metal oxide in the electrochromic material layer, it has been known to use a liquid ion-conductive material or a solid ion-conductive material as the ion-conductive material layer which is formed in contact with the electrochromic material layer.
As the liquid ion-conductive material, there have been used, for example, electrolytes composed principally of acids with greater cation mobility such as sulfuric acid for the purpose of accelerating the color forming and extinguishing response speed and obtaining good contrast. However, when these are employed over a long term, there is involved the problem that elecrolytes are liable to be leaked out from the electrochromic display element. For this reason, in manufacturing of electrochromic display elements, electrolytes are required to be sealed liquid tight, whereby there is also involved another problem that manufacturing steps become cumbersome to lower working efficiency.
On the other hand, as solid ion-conductive materials, there have been used inorganic ionoconducive materials such as silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2), magnesium fluoride (MgF.sub.2), calcium fluoride (CaF.sub.2), etc. or organic ion-conductive materials such as perfluorosulfonic acid resin, styrenesufonic acid resin, acrylic resin, etc. However, the former involves the problem that short-circuit is liable to occur between a transparent electrode and a counter-electrode through the pin holes existing in the ion-conductive material layer and the electrochromic material layer. Also, it can be manufactured with poor productivity and therefore is not suitable for practical application. On the other hand, when an organic ion-conductive material such as a polymeric resin is employed, there is the problem that it is poorly contacted at the interface with the electrochromic material layer, whereby ion migration at the interface does not proceed smoothly. Further, there is another problem that small migration speed of cations in an organic ion-conductive material makes speed of color forming and extinguishing response slower, as will take about 2 seconds.
Further, in the electrochromic display element of the prior art, regardless of whether the ion-conductive material may be liquid or solid, hydrogen is generally liable to be generated by the side reactions. For this reason, a metal oxide such as stannic oxide (SnO.sub.2) or indium oxide (In.sub.2 O.sub.3) used as a transparent electrode is reduced with hydrogen to metallic Sn or metallic In. Accordingly, when used over a long term, there is involved the problem that the display portion of the electrochromic display element is unevenly discolored to brown or black by the metallic Sn or the metallic In formed by reduction, whereby display function is lowered.